polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Taiwanball
LONG LIVE THE CHINA OF REPUBLIC! (aka TRUE CHINA!) Taiwanball, aka Formosaball or ROCball (Real and Best China!), is a countryball who lives in East Asia in the western Pacific Ocean. To its north across the Taiwan strait lies (fake) Chinaball (Worst China), his big brother who constantly wants to reunify with Taiwanball. To the west across the South China sea lies Laosball and Vietnamball. To its north and east across the East China Sea lies Japanball. To its south across the Luzon Strait lies Philippinesball. Taiwanball can into kawaii, and he also likes to drink bubble tea and loves baseball. In the near future, Taiwanball will probably either become known as the Taiwan SARball Republic of Taiwanball... History Like all other East Asian balls, Taiwanball is descended from Mongoloidball, and also from all the other Chinese Dynastyballs. In the 1600s, Netherlandsball (Dutch East Indiesball) and Spainball occupied some of his modern clay. In 1895, his future clay was occupied by Japanball, and spent the next 50 years with him, and his sex slave (aka 'comfort woman') Koreaball. In 1945, he was born to Nationalist Chinaball, but his big brother People's Republic of Chinaball soon killed him, and took over most of his clay, before forcing him to flee to the island on which he resides now in 1949. He is currently protected by USAball, but it is possible that in the future, he will be enslaved by Chinaball (PRo). When competes in international sports events, does it under the name Chinese Taipei ''because of evil commie bandit. Relationships *Chinaball - Evil big brother who wants "reunification". Taiwanball usually calls Chinaball "mainlander". Damn 共匪 (bandit/commie)! *Mongoliaball - Was of daddy ROC's clay as well! *Russiaball - Tuva and Vladivostok were of daddy ROC's clay as well! *Tibetball, Uyghurball, South Mongoliaball and Manchukuoball - Free from bandit Chinaball! ('but when I retake the mainland, yuo four will be of my clay!' But only for a little while.) *South Koreaball - We both have crappy neighbors to deal with. Taiwanball and South Koreaball don't have much of a good relationship after South Koreaball decided to become "friends" with Chinaball, unless they still keep in touch without Mainlander knowing it. Often cheats in sport events. * Laosball - Who wants the Pescadores due to lack of shoreline. * Vietnamball - He usually confuses Taiwanball with China since many (fake) Chinese retreated to Beijing. Also wants Pescadores clay. *Spainball - Stepfather (sort of). Occupied some of his clay in the South. * Philippinesball - Like Vietnamball, he also confuses Taiwanball with China since many (fake) Chinese retreated to Beijing. Also wants Pescadores clay. *Netherlandsball - Stepfather (sort of). Occupied some of his northern clay in the past. * Indonesiaball - Like Vietnamball and Philippinesball, he also confuses Taiwanball with China. But only the beginning, now he help me by sendings their best students here. But hands of Pescadores clay!!! That means you too, Laos! * USAball - Non-communist friend who helped Taiwanball with his relationship with Chinaball, and with defense. * Hong Kongball - Best friends and nephew with Taiwanball. Both hate evil bandit Chinaball. * Macauball - Best friend's brother. * Okinawaball - Little brother. * Japanball - In 1937 at Nanking, Japanball raped his father and got his cover blown. But nowadays he apologizes. Well, sort of. Mainly because of Tiaoyutai. BUT IS NOT OF ENOUGH! REMOVE EVIL SUSHI RAPIST!! REMEMBER DADDY 1937 IN NANKING!!! A good friend in sports and help each other a lot. * UNball - Taiwanball wants to join UN but UNball refuses to acknowledge it as a nation. Taiwanball tries to get in several times but is always turned down. Gallery Taiwan Polandball.png Brief History of Taiwan (Stick War version).png What happens in Asia.png Reddit taongkalye Japan has an idea!.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png Little kitty.jpg Sand castles.jpg If polandball was school.jpg China's Nightmare.png Chi nations.png Guess country with poland 4.png 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png Chinaballeu.png|Chinaball and '''Taiwanball' Whitesuncannotintoindependence.jpg FB Taiwans Chase.jpg Links *Facebook page *There are too many kinds of Taiwan! *[http://i.imgur.com/4bXsg7n.jpg Republic vs SAR - The Movie] Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Dim Sum Category:Modern Countryball Category:East Asia Category:China Category:Ching Chong Category:Former kebab removers Category:Indigenous Category:Kebab Category:Kawaii Category:Four Asian Dragons Category:Capitalism Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Buddhist Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Rich Category:Taiwan Category:Island Countryball Category:Death Penalty Users